


Daddy's Angel

by thewalkingkylo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Blow Job, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Forced, Guilt, Pain, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, forced blowjob, gagging, rough, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingkylo/pseuds/thewalkingkylo
Summary: Rebecca is a wife of Negans. She atteneded a meeting with him and his men and she spoke out, resulting in Negan’s angry and rough behaviour.





	Daddy's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Please read warnings before you dive in, this can be very triggering and it is dark. 
> 
> Taken from my tumblr account: https://thewalkingkylo.tumblr.com/

Negan’s voice was low and deep, anger radiating through his breath. Rebecca’s arm started to burn at the tightness of his grip; it clamped with every stomp he took.

“You undermined my authority, you disrespected me in front of my men, you made it into a joke,” Negan said through his teeth as he dragged her into his quarters. “Then you laughed it off, like it’s nothing.”

Negan slammed the door behind him. His knuckles had turned white as Rebecca slightly squirmed under his grip.

“I didn’t laugh it off like it was nothing,” Rebecca bit back, “You’re taking this way too far, Negan. It was a joke.” She yanked her arm from his grip and brushed her sleeve, taking a seat on the couch.

Rebecca sighed, running her hands through her hair. She knew, that as soon as those words had left her mouth, she would regret it. Now, the intensity between them was dire, and she questioned what he’d do to her. She kept her gaze away from him as he paced in front of his bed, lost in thought.

Rebecca folded her hands in front of her, keeping her head turned. It was cold and dark in his room, the last bits of sunlight pushing through his windows and curtains. There were books on the table in front of her, a small sculpture as well. She kept her eyes locked on them as she heard footsteps.

Negan came up behind her, taking her shoulders in his palms and forcefully pulled her back. His thumbs dug into her back as his fingertips pressing onto her collarbones. She shuttered with fear at his suddenly calm voice.

“Ha, ya know, what a funny fucking joke that was, huh? Had all my men laughing.” Negan clenched his jaw and squeezed at her shoulders a little more, this time making her upper back tingle.

She gave a slight wince as he messaged her, tight and rough. “Negan, stop. Seriously. You’re being over dramatic. I couldn’t help myself, your plan was foolish and stupid.”

Negan stopped moving his hands and glidded one hand up her neck and to her jaw. He clamped down, his other hand stretched out behind her as he turned her face to look at him. His shoulders were hovering over her face, his eyes darting through hers. “Then you come to me, only me and tell me,” he spoke through his teeth, “Better yet, keep your fucking trap shut.” He gave a slight push on her neck, releasing her.

Rebecca’s hands flew up to her neck, trying to soothe the odd sensation he had just shot through her. She was left breathless and fear stricken from Negan’s assault.

He stood up straight and walked over to his bed. “You’re nothing but a hole to pleasure myself with, anyway,” Negan spat, anger dripping from each word.

Rebecca shot her head up at Negan’s insult. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies as he looked at her from the side. She tried to search her brain for the right words to say.

“You don’t mean that,” Rebecca whispered, her tone was filled with sadness and pain.

A small smirk rose to his cheeks.

“I fucking did, Rebecca. And you know what? I think I know what to do with you.” Negan ran his hand down his face, before scratching his scruff and turning to her.

“I think it’s time you go, so I can make room for another wife who is respectable; well mannered, and fucking silent.”

Rebecca felt as if her stomach had fallen into her lower abdomen. Her hands fell from her neck and she took in a sharp breath. “Negan, please. I’m sorry.”

“Oh you will be, my dear.” Negan licked his lips and looked down to the floor. A smirk played on the corners of his lips and he looked back up to her afflicted form. “You’ll be sorry when you go back to the lower floors; clean fucking toilets for a living and eat a granola bar a day, if you’re fucking lucky. Oh, and how could I have forgotten? Your sick Pa; he can kiss his treatment good-fucking-bye!”

“Neg-”

“I’m sorry? What was that?” Negan cupped his ear and smirked. “I don’t think you’re addressing me right, dearest.”

He kept his eyes on her as his sinister smirk had become more prominent. Rebecca felt herself subconsciously move deeper into the couch as his stare intensified.

“Daddy…” she whispered, swallowing the lump in her throat.

“Mmm there it is. Music to my ears!” Negan spoke in a sing song way. “As you were saying?”

With shaky breaths and a quiet voice, she spilled her apology. “I’m sorry, please. I-I can make it up to you Ne–Daddy.” Rebecca sat straight in her seat and turned her shoulders towards Negan slightly.

“Sounds tempting, it really does. But I don’t know.” Negan clicked his tongue and raised an eyebrow. “I’m thinking, I might just fuck you one last time and get you back with your dad? How about that? That sounds pretty fucking good to me.”

Rebecca kept her eyes locked with his. Her bottom lip quivered as a tear streamed down her face. “I promise it won’t happen again.”

Negan sucked his teeth. “Come here.” He beckoned her with his finger, looking at her from across the room. His lips were drawn into a line with discontent.

“Please,” she whispered and pushed herself farther away from him, moving herself towards the other side of the couch.

Negan pointed to his feet. “Now, Rebecca.”

“Negan, please I-I said I was sorry!” she cried. “I am sorry!”

“I won’t ask again.”

Rebecca hung her head low. She knew fighting with Negan would only make things worse, and she was already in a world-load of shit. She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, and stood from the couch, taking a step forward but was stopped.

“Nope, not gonna work. Crawl.”

Rebecca’s head spun with fear, unsure of what the future had planned for her. She was apprehensive about what Negan was going to do with her but one thing she did know; was that he was furious. She could tell in his honeyed voice, his calm demeanor. She just didn’t how he would dish out her punishment, if he would be true to his word and kick her out of the harem, or maybe he would use Lucille. The possibilities were endless.

Rebecca wiped a stray tear away, hesitantly dropping to her knees and crawled across the cold hardwood floor. Dust and dirt stuck to her clammy and trembling hands. Her knees harbored a dull pain as the wood slightly creaked under her weight.

Once Rebecca made it to Negan, she sat on her ankles, placing her hands on his feet, almost in a bow.

“Negan…” she pleaded, looking up at him with sad, frantic eyes. Her hands crawled upwards, gripping the fabric of his pants. “I’m sorry, I promi-”

“Enough,” he cut her off. “Let’s get one thing straight, angel-face. I’m not Negan, not to you, anyway. I don’t understand why I have to explain this more than once.”

Rebecca hastily nodded. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I love you so much.” A tear dropped from her top lip and it landed in her mouth.

With a dry chuckle, Negan ghosted his fingers along the skin of her shoulder. She closed her eyes and shuttered with delight. He tucked a hair behind her ear, just as she was opening her eyes and ran his knuckles across her cheek. He gently grabbed her chin and pulled her towards him.

His lips lingered beside her ear, his warm breath casting a dewy blanket across her neck and shoulder. “You won’t when I’m done with you, my sweet, sweet angel.”

Rebecca straightened up, her heart stopped and her stomach dropped. Her breath caught in her throat and her head swam; trying to process the words that just left his mouth. “Daddy, I-I can make this up, please, I’m sorry. I-”

“I know you’re sorry, and you can make this up. In fact, sweet pea, you will.” Negan kissed her cheek softly. He sat up, peering down at her.

Her doe-eyes, looking back at him; scared, red, and puffy. Her bow-shaped lips quivering slightly, and her cheeks were tear stained.

“Stand up,” Negan demanded.

Rebecca immediately stood to her feet between Negan’s legs. She looked at him with shifty eyes, not sure if she was supposed to keep eye contact.

“I-I-if you kick me out, please just keep helping my father, he’s all I have.” Rebecca sniffled as tears trickled onto her sweater.

“We will see.” Negan pushed Rebecca back slightly so he could stand.

Rebecca tried to blink the tears away, but couldn’t stop them. She watched him walk over to the dresser where he ran his fingers along Lucille. “I hope you’ve learnt your lesson. I hope you can really make it up, Rebecca because I’m not sure what more you can do here.” He pulled his leather jacket off and tossed it onto the couch.

“I-I… Daddy,” was all she could muster. She wished she never had done this. She wished she could have just been a good little girl and kept to herself.

Negan walked back to the bed, sitting at the edge. “Come here,” he ordered, his voice soft and warm.

Rebecca nodded, blinking the tears away, wiping the ones that fallen from her eyes and made her way towards Negan.

“There’s the good girl I know. Listen to Daddy,” Negan said softly, praising her.

Her insides fluttered at his words, and she thought to herself maybe this won’t be so bad.

He looked up at Rebecca, biting his bottom lip and smirking. She placed her hands on his shoulders, anxiously waiting for his next order. Negan didn’t say anything, he simply unzipped her sweater, pushing it off her shoulders before looping his finger under the strap of her top. He pulled it down with ease before doing the same to the other side and ghosted his fingers along her midriff.

“Arms up,” Negan instructed.

Obeying, Rebecca lifted her arms above her head so he could pull her shirt off. Her muscles clenched and a soft breathy moan left her lips in reaction to Negan running a flat hand up her stomach.

Negan wrapped his other hand around her slim waist, finding her bra. He unclipped the garment and pulled it down her arms, letting it fall to the floor between them. The cold air swirled around her body, instantly hardening her little pink buds.

His fingers found the waistband of her leggings and swiftly pulled them down, exposing her pale pink panties and the tops of her thighs.

Rebecca kicked her shoes off quickly before pushing down on Negan’s hands, silently encouraging him to continue.

She stepped out of her leggings and reached for the band of her underwear but Negan softly placed his hand over hers and shook his head.

“Turn around and pull them down.”

Rebecca turned and walked away from Negan, stopping a few feet before him where she slowly pulled her panties down.

A throaty groan came from Negan and he stood up, stepping behind Rebecca. He ran his fingers up the length of her body, starting at the hip and finishing at her neck where he grabbed it, and pulled her naked body flush with his own.

“You want to stay? You want to be Daddy’s little girl?” Negan rasped, running his lips along the skin behind her ear.

Rebecca nodded fervently and wrapped her hands around Negan’s wrist.

“What was that? Sorry I didn’t quite hear you,” he spoke, deceit dripping from each word.

“Yes,” she spoke clearly.

“Next time you’ll think twice before you open that little fucking mouth, won’t you?” Negan spoke into her ear.

“Yes,” she cried and desperately tried to turn around.

“Prove to me.” Negan ran his thumb up the length of her neck. “Prove to me you want it.”

“Yes, daddy.”

Negan grasped her jaw, sticking his thumb into her mouth. He turned her around so she was facing him and slowly dropped her to her knees.

Rebecca quickly caught on. She dragged her fingers up his jean clad thighs, reaching his belt and undoing it. She pulled the belt from the loops and just as she went to toss it Negan stopped her.

“Give that to me, I might need it later.”

Rebecca handed the belt over before working on his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping. Her nimble little fingers had finally freed Negan’s semi hard cock from his jeans. She sat on her heels, looking up at Negan while stroking his length.

Negan threw his belt on to the couch before directing his attention back to Rebecca. He watched her shift around slightly.

Negan caught her gaze; her innocent and angelic eyes screamed ‘fuck me’ while her poute had ‘I’m sorry’ written all over it.

She wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking him in a slow pace. She brought her mouth closer to him and swirled her tongue around his tip.

Negan was growing harder and harder by the second. She placed a hand on his muscular thigh while the other held him at the tip. She slid her tongue along the underside while stroking his head in tight circles.

Negan’s fingers found themselves tangled in Rebecca’s hair as she let his manhood slip along her tongue. She hollowed her cheeks, bobbing her head back and forth while her hand worked what her mouth couldn’t reach.

Negan’s grip on her hair tightened and he rocked his hips against her rhythm, pushing himself further into her mouth.

“You want to make Daddy happy, don’t you?”

Rebecca moaned around Negan’s cock, sending a wave of shivers around his body. She placed both hands on his thighs, pushing back slightly and letting his dick slide from her mouth. She stroked him, watching as his head fell back, his eyes screwed shut, and his lips parted. She ran her puckered lips along the side of his cock, swirling her hand around his overly sensitive peak.

Rebecca kept her motions soft and gentle, wanting to prolong this moment for as long as she could. But Negan wasn’t having any of it. It was pleasurable, but he seeked release and if she couldn’t give him what he desired, he was going to take it from her.

Negan pushed Rebecca, making her fumble backwards. He hoisted her up by her hair and jaw and pushed her towards the seating area, nearly tripping over his jeans. He pushed her to her knees again and positioned her with her back against the couch and her neck on the curve of the cushion.

Rebecca watched Negan with uncertainty. He put both legs on each side of her, leaning forward to grab the backrest of the couch and lining his throbbing cock with her swollen lips. “Open, now.”

Rebecca took a deep breath, willingly opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue. She wrapped her hands around his calves and pushed herself up a bit.

Negan watched from above, gripping himself and tapping the head against her tongue. “Be the good girl you’re supposed to be,” Negan said and slowly pushed his member into her mouth.

Rebecca moved her hands on the side of his thighs, offering support and comfort to herself. Negan didn’t stop pushing himself into her throat, he continued past her gag reflex until her little red nose was pressed against his belly. He held still, stretching her out and preparing her.

Rebecca started to panic, she dug her nails into his skin, pushing and kicking.

All of her movements came to a halt when Negan quickly pulled out. Rebecca fell forward, coughing, gagging, and crying.

Negan squatted down in front of her, grabbing the belt from the couch and drawing her forward, into his embrace. Rebecca - still coughing and crying - voluntarily fell into Negan.

Negan misleadingly shushed her and petted her head. He gently grabbed her wrists, slowly bringing them together behind her back and wrapping the belt around them.

“Da-”

“Hush, Angel. You’re in enough trouble. Take your lumps,” he cooed, pulling the belt tight and securing it.

Negan pushed her back against the couch, her hands strapped behind her back. He lined himself up with her dripping lips again. “I won’t ask, angel.”

Rebecca cried and opened her shaky lips, allowing him entry.

Negan slipped in, this time faster, hitting the back of her throat almost instantly before pulling back - not enough to leave her mouth - and plunging back in. His rhythm never faltering; quick and hard.

Rebecca squirmed, pushing her head further into the couch - getting her nowhere as Negan used her mouth. Tears poured down her cheeks and saliva ran down her chin and onto her chest.

Negan gripped the leather, his knuckles turning white from the intensity as groans and grunts left his lips. He could feel the a familiar tension building in his lower abdomen. His movements didn’t slow as he was nearing his release.

He bucked his hips, feeling Rebecca’s nose at his base with each push. With a few more thrusts Negan was hitting his high. He reached down, pushing Rebecca’s head as far down his cock as he could, holding her in place.

She struggled against him, panic rising in her sore throat as she continuously gagged; milking every drop from his throbbing length.

Negan pulled out, a string of his own sticky substance mixed with her salvia connected her swollen, quivering lips to his slightly redden and throbbing cock.

Negan stumbled backwards, out of breath. He leaned against the wall for support and watched Rebecca fall onto her side, bringing her legs to her chest and gasping for air. He eyed her as she choked and coughed, his substance dripping from her lips and onto the floor.

Rebecca rolled onto her back and looked up to Negan with misery. She took a deep breath and bent a knee, slightly exposing herself to him.

Negan watched her unfold before him, her loyalty to him becoming more apparent to him. He watched her spread her second leg and when the two words slipped between her lips he realized what she was implying.

“I’m sorry.”

Negan’s eyes dropped to his hands, eyeing the soft pink lipstick that ringed his fingers. His gaze continued to his shirt where her tears stained a slightly grey mark and lastly, his eyes found his pants, still wrapped around his ankles.

Negan looked back to Rebecca, her willing body spread wide for him. He shut his eyes briefly before pulling his pants up. Negan instantly dropped to the floor beside Rebecca, his hand landing in the mess of bodily fluids. He quickly tore his shirt off and wiped his own doing off of Rebecca before throwing the shirt over the puddle. He scooped her into his arms and held her close. He sat against the cold wall with her pressed against him, he gently rubbed her back and rocked slightly.

“I’m sorry, Rebecca. I’m so so sorry. I’m so sorry. Please,” Negan begged as his lip quivered. “I’m sorry about everything.”

She look up at him, almost dumbfounded. She listened to his words, trying to understand what was going on.

“Rebecca,” he whispered, looking down at her with guilt-filled eyes. “I love you, angel. Never again… ever.”


End file.
